The existing process of construction of a building involves conversion with a high accuracy of a conceptual 3-D model of a building created by design firms to a structural Building Information Model (BIM) (3D, 4D, 5D, etc.) of the building, whereas the completed structural BIM (3D, 4D, 5D, etc.) model is given to fabricators. The fabricators fabricate the various components of the building based on this structural BIM (3D, 4D, 5D, etc.) model that go into erecting an actual structure. However, the progress of the built components or the exact timing of when the built components actually arrive at the building site and the verification of whether all the built components have actually arrived is not being tracked.
What is needed is to implement a tracking process that would allow an authorized personnel to track the fact of arrival of all built components at a building site and the exact timing of arrival of all built components at the building site to enable precise scheduling of erection of a building.
The tracking process will allow both the visually rendered and database stored conceptual 3D model to show the most current status of the fabrication, transportation and erection of the building components thereby providing a high degree of visibility of the construction supply chain to the various stake holders.